Dancing Flower
by StupidRiddler
Summary: Various one-shots based one my other one-shot "No Love" Lu Xun/OC
1. Dancer

Disclaimer

I don't own anything except my nameless OC

So I can't really keep a story that revolves around romance going so I decided to write a one-shot series.

These are one-shots based my other one-shot "No Love" (Which you don't need to read) Most of theses one-shots will not be connected (though some might be) Some might even take place in modern day.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Beautiful!"

"Outstanding!"

Many cheers of praise could be heard as the Qiao sisters finished their dance.

"It wasn't that good," a young girl muttered to herself. It's not that she didn't like the Qiao sisters. She greatly respected them; she just hated to be upstaged, especially when it came to dancing.

"I could do way better. Right, Lu Xun?" Lu Xun chuckled lightly before replying.

"Of course you're the best dancer, in my opinion anyways." He flashed her a genuine smile.

"Well, that's just your opinion!"

"But you're the one that asked for it!" As the two bickered someone approached them.

"Will you be dancing tonight?"

The girl turned her attention away from Lu Xun. "Oh, Lady Da Qiao!" The girl quickly bowed her head.

"I believe I will." The young girl walked in front of the crowd. Lu Xun carefully watched her as she danced. Her moves were not as graceful or elegant as the Qiao sisters, but they were sharper than Da Qiao's and more precise than Xiao Qiao's. Lu Xun continued to watch her with a smile on his face.

"I hope everything works out between you two." Lu Xun looked over at Da Qiao, who was giving him a knowing look.

"E-Excuse me?" he stuttered. Da Qiao giggled before walking back to her sister.

Lu Xun turned his attention back to the girl again as she finished her dance. The crowd cheered for her. The cheering was nothing compared to what is was when the Qiao sisters danced though. Noticing that, the girl bitterly walked off the stage.

"You'll always be the best dancer to me," Lu Xun whispered to himself as the girl angrily walked towards him.

* * *

The OC will probably remain nameless... Lets see how long I'll be able to keep that up.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Sick Day

Another one-shot!

This one takes place in modern day. Also the girl remains nameless for you to put yourself into the story or another character if you want.

* * *

Today was not a good day for a certain young girl.

First, she had been rudely woken up by a pounding headache. Second, when her mother had very kindly made her her favourites for breakfast before going to work, her stomach decided to be a jerk and twisted and turned at the sight of food. So in the end, she had to skip breakfast and go straight to school.

Going to school with a splitting headache and a stomach that threatened to throw up, even when food was only mentioned, wasn't the smartest choice. But she had come to school for a reason, and that reason was Lu Xun, her maybe—she-wasn't-really-sure-if-she-actually-liked-him—crush.

Her feelings for him were a bit of a mess. There were times where all she wanted to do was cuddle up to him while she told him how much he meant to her. Maybe even kiss him afterwards. But there were also times where she wanted to push him off a tall cliff, into an ocean full of sharks with a venomous bite that had yet to eat lunch. Then there's also times where she was simply just grateful for his friendship. Therefore, she had made it her goal to find out whether she like-liked him, or just liked him as a friend. However, her headache was making that very difficult.

"You okay?" The girl looked over to a boy with a long brown ponytail.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Tong." His full name was Ling Tong and he was a good friend of hers. He was also her chemistry partner, which they were in right now.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little green," he said with concern.

"I'm fine," she murmured as her eyes wandered to the table in the front of the room. There sat Lu Xun. He was talking to another girl with short brown hair. Her name is Sun Shang Xiang. Lu Xun and her have been best friends ever since they were old enough to talk[1]. At times the girl couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of their close relationship, but that feeling never lasted too long.

"Hey! You paying attention?" The girl quickly averted her gaze and looked back towards Ling Tong. Her face turned a pale pink as Ling Tong smirked.

"Checking out a certain someone are we?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Normally, things like this would make the young girl embarrassed, but the only thing she could think about was how the room was spinning. She suddenly found herself falling to the floor with a thud, causing a few objects to fall with her.

"Are you okay!?" an alarmed voice asked. The girl looked up to see Lu Xun kneeling in front of her and looking at her with a worried gaze. She was just about to answer when she suddenly felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She threw up; not on the floor, but all over Lu Xun from his chest to his fine shoes. His expression changed from concern to disgust as he looked at his now barf-covered uniform. Before the girl could say anything, she was whisked away by the school nurse.

"I knew from the second you walked through that door that something was wrong!" the nurse exclaimed as she half-carried, half-guided the girl to the medical room. The nurse was a motherly, middle-aged woman who was always ranting about the students' health.

The girl sat on a white bed as the nurse set a bucket beside her. Tears began to form in the girl's eyes from both embarrassment and pain. He'll probably never talk to me again! thought the girl as she began to sob. The nurse looked over at her with a small bit of sympathy.

"Don't worry! That boy wouldn't let a bit of vomit get in the way of his feelings for you!" The girl looked at the nurse in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she asked as the nurse just laughed and winked.

"I've called your parents. They're on their way to pick you up."

"Thanks," the girl murmured as she began to throw up once more.

...

Embarrassing replays still plagued her mind whenever she thought of what happened. I threw up on him, she thought to herself. I threw up on him! she repeated, more mortified than ever.

"He's probably so disgusted with me!" she thought aloud. She began to sob silently until she heard a small knock on her door. The door slowly creaked open, revealing her mother.

"A friend of yours brought you your homework!" her mother announced as she set down some books by her bed. "Be sure to do them when you feel better." With that, she left the room.

The girl just scoffed as she picked up one of the notebooks. She looked at them suspiciously. They weren't her's, nor Ling Tong's. She examined it carefully before holding it back in shock. It was Lu Xun's! She carefully, but curiously, opened the book and began reading through it. They were just simple notes on various school subjects, but in the back was a little note.

_I hope you get better soon.  
—Lu Xun_

The girl smiled. So the day wasn't as bad as she first thought, but that small note certainly didn't make up for all the homework she had.

* * *

[1] I don't ship these two in a romantic way. I only see them as really close friends.

I got the idea when I got sick.

thanks for reading!


	3. Poetry Session

I guess this could kinda take place after "_No Love_". Not really though.

The idea for this one-shot changed so many times! It went from something I don't even remember, to learning how to write to... Well, this.

* * *

All was peaceful in the kingdom of Wu. The birds could be heard chirping, and the leaves rustled in the soft breeze. Now was the perfect time for the young strategist to formulate some strategies. He sat by himself at a long table in the kingdom's library. As he contemplated whether or not to add more fire attacks to his plan, the door behind him burst open.

"Lu Xun!" a young girl called out in a distressed voice. Lu Xun stood up in alarm as he quickly ran over to her.

"What's wrong!? Are you hurt!? Are we being attacked!?" he hastily asked as he examined her. She shook her head as she let out a long sigh.

"I'm bored!" she cried out as Lu Xun groaned.

"You worried me!" The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm bored, so let's do something."

"Can't," was his only reply as she began to pout.

"But why?"

"Because I'm making battle plans. Why don't you go see Lady Sun, or one of the Qiao sisters? Maybe even visit Lord Ling Tong and Lord Gan Ning." He truly didn't want to send her away, but he had things to be done. Not to mention he really didn't have anything to entertain her.

"They are all training and I don't know how to fight," she said stubbornly.

"Why don't you learn how then?"

She shook her head and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I dance, I don't fight," she said plainly.

"Very well then... Why don't you join me?" he offered as he sat back down at the long wooden table. The girl happily nodded as she sat beside him.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a stray scroll lying on the table.

"It's a poem. Why don't you read it? You might like it," he suggested, while writing on several maps. The girl gingerly picked the scroll up and began skimming through it.

"So... Uh, what does it say?" she questioned, not taking her eyes off the scroll. Lu Xun looked at her in confusion before he remembered. She couldn't read. It was common for a lady of these times to not be able to read or write; however, Da Qiao had taken a great interest in poetry and begged both him and Zhou Yu to teach her how to read and write. Now she loved discussing some of her favourite poems with Ding Feng and himself. The thought that Da Qiao was one of the only girls to write during that period had slipped his mind.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you couldn't read." The girl just shook her head as she put the scroll down.

"That's okay. Poetry doesn't really sound that great anyway."

"Oh? Why would you say that?" he asked.

The girl just shrugged as she leaned back into her chair. "They just don't seem that great."

Lu Xun rolled his eyes. "Well, how about this. I'll read you a few poems and you tell me what you think of them."

The girl contemplated the idea for a few minutes before agreeing. "Alright."

Lu Xun quickly got up from the desk and grabbed three scrolls. "These are some simple poems," he said as the girl nodded.

"Whatever," she murmured at he began reading the first poem.

"Her eyes were like the sun. Bright an-"

"Boring!" the girl interrupted.

"You didn't even let me finish," he complained as the girl shrugged.

"That one was terrible. Onto the second!" Lu Xun gave a her a quick glare as he began reading the second.

"Beauty was her smile. Beauty was her delicate face. Beauy was-"

"That one is really bad too! Onto the last!" Lu Xun just shook his head in disappointment as he began reading another.

"More beautiful than a rose was she. He-"

"Wow, that has to be the worst so far," she said as she laughed to herself.

"What's wrong with it!?" Lu Xun asked in frustration, angrily slamming the poem onto the desk.

"Everything! All these poems have been about the same stupid thing! The guys who wrote these poems have probably never even seen a real girl!"

Lu Xun slammed his head on the desk in frustration as the girl simply began laughing.

"Calm down, my lord. These poems were just not my thing. Why don't you try reading something that's not so... unrealistic." She gave him a gentle smile as he shook his head.

"That's not the point. I chose these poems for a reason."

"Because they were easy?"

"Yes, that. But I wanted them to teach you something!" he said as the girl gave him a confused look.

"What did you want to teach me?" she asked.

"About love," he muttered softly under his breath.

"About what?"

"Never mind," he said in a normal voice as he gave a long sigh.

"Well, I guess poetry just really isn't for me. And besides, those poems were really superficial anyway."

"What?"

"They only talked about the girl's appearance. I mean, what about her personality?" Lu Xun chuckled as he began cleaning the scrolls up.

"Well, you never let me finish any of them so you'll never get to know whether or not it talks about her personality."

"Oh well," the girl simply said. Lu Xun smiled to himself as he began walking away.

"I guess you'll also never know what the last poem was about," he said with a sly smirk.

"The last poem?" she echoed suspiciously.

"Oh, just a little something I wrote myself. But since poetry isn't your thing, I guess you won't want to read it," he said teasingly as he walked out of the room.

"Wait!" the girl called out desperately, scrambling out the door after him. "I want to read it!"

* * *

I know the poems are bad. I came up with them right on the spot.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
